I Was Born To Love You Book 1
by Lillypad20048
Summary: Tessa Riley is the best friend of Randy Meeks and Sidney Prescott and the young sister of Dewey Riley and the twin sister of Tatum. Life is good for them until a double homicide shocks the small town of Woodsboro. And it is only just beginning as more murders occur. It's time to scream !
1. The Beginning

Tessa was up and watching a scary movie in her bedroom. She was watching the original Halloween which was her favourite. It was also the favourite of her best friend and crush Randy Meeks.

Tessa had been in love with Randy since they were both 8. She could never pluck up the courage to tell him how she felt. They were both single so what was stopping them being together?.

Sidney Prescott was what was stopping them being together. Randy was in love with Sidney. Sadly for Randy, Sidney was in a serious,long term relationship with Billy Loomiss. Sidney and Billy had been going through a difficult patch in their relationship since Sidney's mother had been brutally murdered by Cotton Weary a year ago. Despite how Tessa felt, she cared a lot about Sidney and was always there to show support and to stand by her when people accused Sidney of falsely identifying Cotton.

Tessa was not your average 17 year old. She was shy and only really had Sidney and Randy as friends. She had a twin sister called Tatum who was the opposite of Tessa. She was flirty and loved to party and thought of her twin as an embarrassment.

Tatum had blonde hair which went down to her shoulders and liked to wear tight tops and skirts to show off her figure. She was dating goofy Stuart Macher. Tessa didn't really like him because he always kept eyeing her up despite dating her sister and made her feel uneasy.

Another person Tessa did not like was Sidney's boyfriend Billy. He creeped her out with his dark,sinister eyes.

Something about Billy and Cotton made her feel Sidney was maybe wrong but she didn't say anything incase it upset Sidney. But Cotton and Billy did have the same hairstyle and Sidney only saw her mother's killer from behind.

Maybe Sidney got it wrong and an innocent man was in jail.

Tessa was determined to find out the truth.


	2. Finding Out The Awful News

Tessa had finished her movie and was bored so she decided to call her best friend Randy and find out what he was doing.

She climbed out of bed in her pajamas and walked out of her bedroom down the stairs to the only phone there was. The house was quiet. Tatum was over at Stu's and Dewey was in bed asleep.

She picked up the phone and dialled his number. It rung four times before he picked up.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy Randy.

"Hey Randy, guess who" replied a smiling Tessa. She was always happy to hear his voice. He had a gorgeous soft voice and could listen to his movie rants all day. Everyone else would tell him to shut up apart from her.

"Hey Tess you alright?" Randy smiled on the other end.

"Did I wake you?" Tessa asked him feeling guilty.

"You did. But please don't feel bad. I'm glad it was you" Randy replied empathising the you word.

"Oh you are, are you?" Asked a flirty Tessa.

"Of course Tess. So what did you do this evening?" Randy asked changing the subject.

"Well I was bored and lonely so I decided to watch Halloween" Tessa replied in a playful sad voice.

"You should have rung me I'd have come round and kept you company" Randy said not intending to give Tessa any false signs. He only saw her as a sister and nothing more but Tessa was reading too much into it.

"It's ok Rand maybe next time? Maybe we could get together after school tomorrow if you're free?" Tessa asked.

"I'm working tomorrow after school Tess. Maybe I could come over at the weekend and we could hang out then? Maybe order a pizza and watch movies?" Randy suggested.

Tessa smiled and said "That sounds great Rand. Listen, I'm going to let you go now and get some sleep. in fact I had better do the same. See you at school tomorrow".

"Sweet dreams Tess. See you at school" He said then hung up the phone as Tessa did.

Just as she was walking back up the stairs she heard the front door open and turned round to see Tatum come in the door.

"Hey Tatum" Tessa said attempting to be nice to her twin.

"Need I ask what you have been doing Tessa. Watching horror movies and pining for Randy" Tatum smirked as she removed her leather jacket revealing her red top which showed way too much. She was also wearing a skinny pair of black jeans which showed her slim figure.

"What is it to you Tatum who I like?" Tessa asked annoyed.

"Because it is pathetic. You are pathetic!!!" Tatum said louder than she intended.

"Why is it pathetic?" Tessa asked intrigued.

"Because he is in fucking love with Sidney and would never like you in a million years. Get over it" Tatum said brushing past her sister on the stairs.

Tessa then collapsed on the stairs in tears. She then got up and slowly walked to her room and closed the door and collapsed again on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Tessa was woken up to commotion from downstairs. She could hear Dewey talking. She wrapped herself up in her dressing gown and walked downstairs.

"Morning" Tessa said sitting down at the dining table.

Tatum, Dewey and their mother all had grim expressions on their faces.

"Jeez who died" Tessa said pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"I'll tell her" Dewey said softly to his mum and sister.

"Tell me what Dewey" Tessa said beginning to feel anxious.

"Casey and Steve were found dead by her parents" Dewey said gently placing his hand on Tessa's arm. Tessa was good friends with Casey and they both along with Sidney were in the same English class.

"What happened?" Asked Tessa trying to hold the tears back. She wasn't close to Steve but he seemed a good guy and was always good to Casey unlike Stu who treated Casey like crap which is why Casey dumped Stu for Steve.

"Casey's parents found them both murdered. Steve was found tied to a chair gutted and Casey was found hanging from a tree also gutted" Dewey informed her.

Tessa took several minutes digesting the news. Tatum put her arm around her sister. As much as Tatum didn't like Tessa she felt terrible for her.

"Why aren't you out there finding the son of a bitch who did this?" Asked a distraught Tessa to her brother.

"They said they were handling the crime scene. Me and Burke will be at the school interviewing students and teachers and you both will be asked questions just to give you both notice. You should tell Sidney and Randy". Dewey said.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready for school" Tessa said as she threw her bowl of cereal in the bin having been unable to touch her food.

" I'll drop you both off at school" Dewey informed both girls.

" Keep an eye on her both of you" Mrs Riley asked.

"She'll be fine when she gets to school and sees Randy" Tatum said seriously for a change. Tatum would always poke fun at her sister but this time Tatum believed Tessa being around Randy would help her grieve for Casey.

"Has she still not told Randy how she feels?" Asked a bewildered Dewey.

"No. She refuses because of how he feels about Sid. It's all so stupid. I know I don't always get on with Tessa but her and Randy are perfect for each other" Tatum said with frustration.

"I agree Tatum! He's good for her. He's a good guy and I don't suspect for a minute he'd hurt her. And I'm a cop!!" Dewey exclaimed taking his empty bowl of cereal over to the sink washing it up. He was dressed in his deputy uniform.

Tatum was dressed in a yellow tight top and a plaid skirt with her hair down.

A short time later Tessa came downstairs her dyed brown hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a purple t-shirt and red cardigan with black jeans.

"You look nice sis" Tatum said smiling at her twin.

"Thanks Tatum. So do you" Tessa said with a faint smile.

"Come on girls or we'll all be late and I could do without being on Burke's hatelist right now" Dewey said impatiently clutching his car keys.

They left the Riley house and drove off to Woodsboro high.

There were police cars and reporters every where.


	3. Interviewing The Suspects

Dewey dropped the two girls off outside the school and he then drove off to find a carpark space.

Tessa and Tatum met up with Sidney who was wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans and had her hair up.

Tatum said to Sid " Do you believe this shit?".

"What the hell happened?" Asked a confused Sidney.

"Casey and Steve were killed last night" Tessa said with sadness in her eyes.

"Seriously? Oh my god. What happened?" Sidney said shocked.

" They were found dead at her house ripped open from end to end" Tatum explained.

"Casey sits with me and Tessa in English" Sidney said in disbelief.

"Not anymore" Tatum said coldly.

"Do they know who did it?" Sidney then asked.

" Fucking clueless and they're interogatting the whole school. Teachers, students, staff, janitors. And that reminds me Dewey said we will be interviewed later" Tatum explained as they walked inside the school entrance.

" They think it's school related?" Sidney asked.

"They don't know. Dewey said this is the worst crime they have ever seen, even worse than..." Tatum said before Tessa cut her off. Tatum was going to say worse than Sidney's mother's murder.

Randy then crept up behind Tessa and put his hands around her eyes and said " guess who!".

Tatum and Sidney smirked at him.

"Umm.. my horror geek bestie?" Tessa smiled.

" Too right Tessa. Are you alright? I can't believe what has happened to Casey and Steve. As soon as I heard I had to find you and make sure you're ok" Randy said with sympathy as he wrapped his arms around Tessa and held her close against his chest.

She felt safe and warm in his warm arms and didn't want to move.

Sidney and Tatum looked on at this public display of affection. Tatum began to wonder whether he was really in love with Sidney because he would never hold her like he was holding Tessa. Tatum decided she would try and get him alone and ask him how he truly felt about both Tessa and Sidney.

It was time for class. Randy broke away from Tessa "meet me by the fountain after class". He then stroked Tessa's hair and walked away leaving the three girls standing in the hallway.

Tessa had a massive grin on her face whilst Tatum and Sidney stood smirking.

" What?" Asked Tessa confused as to why they were smiling weird at her.

"Randy" Sidney simply said.

"What about him?" Tessa asked.

"He's into you" Tatum said.

"No he's not Tate. He's simply being a good friend!" Tessa said in denial.

"How come neither of us got a hug or even spoken to you?" Sidney asked.

Tessa thought for a minute and realised maybe they were right. Too embarrassed she walked off to class without saying a word.

Sidney walked into the classroom and smirked at Tessa.

Mrs Tate stood up and said "Today is a very sad day for this school. I would like us all to take a moment to remember Casey and her boyfriend Steve".

A student then entered the room and handed Mrs Tate a piece of paper and said " Tessa it would appear to be your turn".

Tessa stood up and looked at Casey's desk with sadness. She would never sit here again. She would never pass notes to Sidney or herself again. They would never discuss boys again.

Tessa left the classroom and headed for the Principal's office.

"Good morning Tessa" smiled Principal Himbry a man in his 50's. He was dressed in a smart suit but had a look of sadness on his face. After all it isn't everyday two of his students are murdered.

"Good morning sir"replied Tessa as she sat down on a chair.

"Are you alright to answer some questions Tessa?" Asked Sheriff Burke who was the town's sheriff and a man around the same age as Himbry. Dewey was also in the room taking notes in his notebook. He didn't look too happy. Tessa reckoned he had been scolded by Burke again. Burke always had a chip on his shoulder when it came to Dewey.

"Of course Sheriff anything to help find Casey and Steve's killer" replied Tessa.

"Thank you Tessa. Were you close to Casey Becker and Steven Orth?" Asked Burke.

"I was good friends with Casey. We had the same English class". Tessa informed him as Dewey stood scribbling notes down.

"When did you last see Casey?" Burke then asked.

" Yesterday at the end of the school day." Tessa replied.

"Did she tell you what she was doing last night?" Burke asked.

"She was going to watch a scary movie and Steve was coming round after football practice" Tessa answered.

"Thank you Tessa. Did you go out last night?" Burke then asked.

"No I stayed in and watched a movie" Tessa stated.

"Can anyone corroborate this?" Asked Burke. He and Dewey knew she was not responsible but they had to go through the proper procedure by eliminating suspects.

"Surely you heard me in my room Dewey?" Asked Tessa flabbergasted that she was being treated as a suspect.

"I was asleep Tess all night" Dewey said sensing his sister was getting pissed off.

"Where was your mother?" Burke asked.

" She was asleep I think"Tessa responded sharply.

"Listen I think that will be enough for now gentlemen" Himbry softly said knowing how upset Tessa was becoming and the one thing Himbry did not like was an upset student especially one as hardworking and dedicated to her studies as Tessa was.

"Thank you sir" Tessa said standing up. And as she did she gave her brother the evil eye.

"Who is the next on the list?" Burke asked Dewey.

"Sidney Prescott" Dewey answered looking at his notebook.

Tessa went to the girls bathroom upset. She looked in the mirror and tears started to fall.

For her things were messed up. She was in love with her best friend who meant the whole world to her. And he loved her other best friend. But if he was really in love with Sidney then why didn't he give her a cuddle too. "Stop it!!!" She said out loud. She was being stupid. She wished Casey was still alive. Casey knew how much Tessa loved Randy and always gave her encouragement and would never laugh and make fun like Tatum did. And it was too awkward to talk to Sidney even though she was a good listener. Sidney had stated several times she would never date Randy in a million years. He simply just wasn't her type.

Tessa dries her eyes and went back to her lesson. Sidney's desk was empty. She had been called for her interview.

Sidney was being asked questions.

"Were you close to Casey Becker?" Burke asked Sidney.

" She was in my English class. She was more closer to Tessa" Sidney explained.

"Thank you Sidney. Where were you last night?" Burke then asked.

"I was at home last night doing schoolwork" Sidney answered.

"Can anyone corroborate that?" Burke asked.

"My father and my boyfriend Billy" Sidney replied.

"So your boyfriend was with you last night?" Burke asked as Dewey took more notes.

"For a bit"Sidney answered.

"Can you tell us when he arrived?" Dewey asked.

"Around 10:30pm" Sidney replied.

"Just after Casey and Steve were killed" Burke said to himself.

"Where is your father now?" Asked Burke.

"He had to go out of town on business. He's back in a few days" Sidney answered.

"Thank you Sidney that will be all for now" Burke smiled.

Sidney stood up and left the room and headed back to the classroom where Tessa was sat chewing her pen.

"Are you alright Tess?" Sidney whispered quietly.

"I'll talk to you after class Sid" Tess whispered.

In the interview room Randy Meeks had been called in and was being asked questions.

"Where were you last night Randy?" Asked Burke.

"I was working at the video store then went home had dinner and went to sleep and then I was woken by Tessa ringing me" Randy informed him.

Dewey was slightly relieved.

"What time did Tess ring?" Dewey asked.

"Around 2am" Randy stated.

"Damn!" Dewey whispered hoping it had been around the time Casey and Steve were killed to give Tessa an alibi.

" Can anyone corroborate your alibi Randy?" Asked Burke.

"Yeah, I was working behind the counter with Karen Kolcheck. She can tell you I was working at the video store at the time they were killed.". Randy replied.

"We will speak to her. Thank you Randy" Burke smiled.

Dewey smiled. He didn't believe for a minute Randy was responsible for the murders.

Randy left the room and headed back to his class.

"Next person on the list is Tatum" Burke informed Dewey.

"Ok Sir" Dewey replied.

Ten minutes later Tatum arrived at the office door. She was not impressed to see her brother there.

"Dewey" Tatum said sternly.

"Sit down Tatum. Where were you last night?" Dewey asked.

"You know where I was. With Stu" Tatum exclaimed with frustration.

"What time?" Dewey asked.

"From 8 until 2. Tessa saw me come home"Tatum stated.

"Were you with Stu the entire time?" Burke asked.

" He went out around 9:30pm and returned around 10:20pm to get us pizza" Tatum stated.

Burke and Dewey looked at each other and Tatum saw it "What? Are you saying Stu did it?" She asked raising her voice.

"Well he was out during the time Casey and Steve died" Dewey stated.

"That does not mean he killed anyone!!!" Tatum said.

"Did he return with pizza?" Burke asked.

"Yes we are then made love. Are you happy now??" Tatum exclaimed.

"Sorry Tate. You can go now" Dewey said.

"Fuck you Dewey" Tatum said picking up her bag and slamming the office door behind her.


	4. The Gang Of Six

Tessa, Tatum, Sidney, Randy, Stu and Billy met up for lunch.

Tessa noticed Tatum's bad mood "What's up sis?" she asked her twin.

"Fucking Dewey is a twat!" Tatum exclaimed huffing as her boyfriend Stu put his arm around her.

"What did he do?" Sidney then added.

"He basically accused Stu of being the killer just because he went out at the time of the murders" Tatum said.

Nobody had anything to say instead Tatum then broke the silence by saying "I heard Burke asked people whether they liked to hunt".

"Because their bodies were gutted" Randy stated. He was sat next to Tessa and they were sharing her crisps.

The three girls began to flinch and get uncomfortable.

Billy annoyed at Randy's insensitive comment said "Thank You Randy".

"Randy that is low even for you" Tessa said disgusted with her best friend "How about showing some damn fucking compassion".

Randy was shocked at her outburst and gently stroked her back before she flinched and hit his arm "She was my friend you insensitive dick". She said before getting up and walking off.

"Tess!! Tess!!!" Randy exclaimed feeling like a real dick.

"Well done doofus great way to piss off one of your only friends" Tatum smirked.

"Fuck you Tatum!" Randy exclaimed.

Tatum getting back to the original conversation then said "They didn't ask me if I liked to hunt".

"Me neither" Sidney added.

"Because there is no way a girl could have killed them" Stu replied.

Tatum annoyed at her boyfriend said "You do know how sexist you sound? Have you never seen basic instinct? The killer was female".

"Ooohh Sharon Stone Rawrrrr" Randy smirked. "Besides that was an icepick, not exactly the same thing".

"Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out. It takes a man to do something like that" Stu stated.

"Or a man's mentality" Tatum added.

Sidney quietly said "How do you gut someone? How can you take a life?".

Stu had an answer for that "You take a knife and slit from the groin to the sternum".

Billy annoyed at Stu's idiotic comment "It's called tact, you fuck rag".

"Hey Stu didn't you used to date Casey?" Sidney asked.

"Yeah for like two seconds" Stu answered.

"Before she dumped you for Steve" Randy replied.

"Hey I thought you dumped her for me" Tatum said cross.

"I did. He's full of shit Tate" Stu answered.

"And are the police aware that you date the victim?" Randy asked.

Stu was offended by Randy then said "Are you saying I fucking killed her?".

"It would certainly improve your high school Q" Randy told him.

"You know Stu was with me last night" Tatum said wanting to slap Randy round the face for being an ass. No wonder he couldn't get a girlfriend.

"Was that before or after he sliced and diced? After all he was "out" at the time Casey and Steve died"Randy said trying to contradict both Stu and Tatum.

"Fuck you nutcase. Where were you last night?" Tatum asked.

"Working,thank you" Randy said eating a grape.

"At the videostore? I thought they fired you" Tatum asked.

"They did twice, for stealing horror videos" Randy said with pride in his voice.

"I didn't kill anyone" Stu said.

"Nobody said you did" Billy said.

"Besides it takes a man to do something like that" Randy said in a voice mimicking Stu.

"I'm gonna guy your ass in a second kid" Stu said.

"Did you really put her liver in the mailbox next to her spleen and pancreas?" Randy asked in a goofy voice.

"Shut the fuck up goon. Go find Tessa and apologise you idiot" Tatum said.

"Yeah Randy she's getting mad. I think you better liver alone" Stu laughed and Billy slapped him on the arm as Randy got up leaving the two couples alone.

Tessa was sat in the library doing some work. Randy guessed this is where she would be. He smiled when he saw her from behind. He could tell it was her. He got some books out of his backpack and walked up behind her and placed an arm on her shoulder. She gasped and said "Shit! Randy!".

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you. I had to find you and apologise. I am so sorry for my idiot behaviour earlier" Randy said sitting down next to her.

Tessa smiled at him. She could never stay mad at him "It's OK Rand. Just please stop the goofing around. You really hurt me earlier. You know how close me and Casey were".

"I know Tess. I guess I was trying to impress Sidney" Randy said.

Tessa hated hearing him talk about her like that. Her heart sunk. Why couldn't he just get over her? But then she felt the same for Randy as Randy felt for Sid so she could see how he felt. The only difference was Sidney was taken whereas Randy was single.

"What are you doing this evening?" Randy asked.

"Well Tatum is picking Sid up and we are having a girly evening. Are you still working even after everything that has happened today?" Tess said biting on the end of her pen staring into those blue beautiful eyes of Randy. His eyes were mesmerising.

Randy said "Stay safe Tessa. I can't bear anything happening to you. Yes I am still working".

"You need to be safe too Rand" Tess said.

"Can I ask you something?" Randy asked changing the subject.

"Sure fire away" Tessa smiled.

"Do you truly feel I have a chance with Sid? Or should I just get over it and look for someone else?" Randy asked looking directly at her. He had a serious look on his face.

"I will be honest. I don't see Sid and Billy breaking up anytime soon so I have to say yes you should move on. You're a great catch and any girl would be lucky to be with you. It isn't fair to you to keep your life on hold incase they break up and she has said she doesn't like you anymore than friends" Tessa said hoping to not hurt him.

"Thanks Tessa. Great. I'm going to ask Karen Kolcheck out on a date" Randy said with a smile.

Tessa's heart sunk. Great she thought. Just when she thought she may have a shot there comes Karen Kolcheck.

"I, uhhh.. gotta go now. See you around Randy" Tessa quickly said getting up and carrying her books away.

"Tess" Randy said but it was too late. She was too far away for her to hear him. He wondered what had upset her.

It was the end of the school day and Tessa had arrived home. The house was empty, her mother and Dewey were still at work and Tatum was at practice.


	5. Attacked And Vulnerable

Tessa had just had her tea and was doing some maths when her telephone rung so she went downstairs to answer it. She thought it was Tatum telling her she and Sid were going to be late. They were planning on eating popcorn and sweets and watching Tom Cruise And All The Right Moves. Tatum and Tessa often joked you could pause it and see his penis.

"Hello Tessa" said the voice.

"Uhh.. hello, who is this?" Tessa answered not sure who it was. It did not sound like any of her friends.

"It's Randy" said the voice lying.

"Oh hi Randy are you not at work tonight?" Tessa asked happy to hear his voice.

"I am but I wanted to hear your voice" the killer replied.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that earlier Rand" Tessa said to the killer thinking it was Randy. "Are you sure you are ok. Your voice sounds odd".

"I'm fine Tess. And don't worry about it" The killer said.

"Are we cool?" Tessa asked.

"Yes" The killer said.

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow Rand" Tessa smiled.

"I can't wait to see you either Tess. I need to tell you something" The killer said.

"What's that Rand?" Tessa asked.

"I love you" The voice said.

Tessa's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't say anything for several minutes. She stood there with the phone to her ear smiling.

"Tess? Are you ok?" The killer then asked wondering where she was.

"Uhhh yeah I'm fine, more shocked really. I had no idea you felt like this. Is that why you told me you were going to get over Sid?" Tessa asked.

"Yes. I needed you to know. I've always been crazy for you Tess. Come and meet me. I'm going to knock off work now" The killer said enjoying the fact she was falling into his trap.

"Wow Rand. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Because the truth is I am in love with you too. I have been for too long" Tessa confessed.

"I love you Tess. I'll meet you next to the alley near the burger bar and i'll treat you to burgers" The killer said pleased with himself.

"I best let Sid and Tate know I won't be here when they arrive" Tessa said.

"Don't tell them about us Tess. I want to keep us secret for a bit" The killer said.

"Ok. I'll just leave a note saying I've gone out for a bit" Tess said.

"Good girl. See you in 20 minutes. Love you" The killer said.

"Love you too Rand" Tess said hanging the phone up.

Tess then went back up to her room and chose a pair of black jeans and a green top and her cardigan to meet with Randy. She could not believe it!! All her dreams were coming true!!!.

Meanwhile at Sidney's house Sidney had been attacked and her boyfriend Billy had been arested. Tatum has just arrived in her red beetle. Both girls were unaware of the danger Tessa was in.

"I didn't do anything! Sid? Ask her. She'll tell you!" Billy screamed as he was led into a police car.

"We got him sheriff" Dewey said to Burke who had just arrived at Sidney's house which was now a crime scene.

"Who is that?" Burke asked.

"Billy Loomiss, Sir" Dewey answered.

"How is Sidney?" Burke asked with concern.

"She's tougher than she looks" Dewey said.

"She would have to be with all the shit she's gone through" Burke added.

Burke and Dewey walked to the back of the ambulance to find Sidney being treated for shock and Tatum with her arm around her.

"We're seeing a lot of you today" Burke said to Sidney.

"Will you be able to come down to the station and answer some questions Sid?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah" Sidney whispered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Dewey?" Tatum asked.

"Only if Sid is ok for it" Dewey answered.

"I'm fine" Sid said.

"Shit, Tessa doesn't know" Tatum said.

"Where is she Tate?" Dewey asked concerned.

"She's at home waiting for me and Sid. She's fine" Tatum reasured her brother unknown to them Tessa was walking into a deadly trap.

"That's fine. Is Sid staying with us tonight?" Dewey asked.

"Yes, her dad is out of town" Tatum said.

"Does mum know?" Dewey asked like a boy.

"Yes doofus" Tatum said not believing how dumb Dewey sounded.

Suddenly a white news van showed up and out stepped a woman in her early 30's wearing a green skirt and matching suit. She had long brown hair with blonde tinges. Gale Weathers was her name and she was the reporter who did the story on Sidney's mother Maureen's murder.

"I'll be damned" exclaimed Gale.

Gale's cameraman Kenny jumped out of the driver seat. He loved scoffing chips and drinking cola and generally pissing Gale off.

"Jesus! The camera hurry" Gale exclaimed to Kenny.

But Kenny was too late as by the time he dragged his ass and the camera out Sidney was gone.

Gale then noticed Tatum about to get in her car and said "Excuse me. Was that Sidney Prescott they took away?".

"No" Tatum said trying to ignore her.

Knowing Tatum was lying Gale asked "What happened to her?".

"I'm not talking to you" Tatum said from inside her car. Then she started to drive off.

Kenny approached Gale and asked "Where she going?".

Gale pissed off at him and his lazyness said "Listen Kenny, I know you are about fifty pounds overweight,but when i say hurry, please interpret that as move your fat tub of lard ass NOW!!!".

Gale then snatched the camera out of his hand leaving him miffed.

Meanwhile Tessa had walked to the videostore. It was shut. So she stood next to the alley to wait for Randy.

She had been stood there for 20 minutes and was beginning to think it was a joke. She was getting cold and scared. There was nobody around and all there was was silence.

She began to walk away when suddenly someone crept up behind her and hit her around the back of the dead. She then fell to the ground unconcious.

Back at the station Sidney was sat at Dewey's desk drinking a cup of water. Dewey then sat down opposite her.

"Did you reach my dad?" she asked.

"Are you sure it was the Hilton?" Dewey asked.

"At the airport" Sidney answered.

"He's not registered there. Could he have stayed somewhere else?" Dewey then asked her.

"I don't know. I guess" Sidney said.

"We will find him Sid. I promise you" Dewey said trying to reassure her.

Sidney was feeling numb with shock and concern.

In Sheriff Burke's office Billy was being interviewed. Next to Billy was his father Hank.

"What were you doing with a cellular phone?" Burke asked Billy as a phone had fallen out of his pocket after Sidney was attacked and harassed on the phone.

"Everyone has got one. I did not make those calls or hurt my girlfriend I swear" Billy said pleading his innocence.

"Why did you crawl though Sidney's window? And last night?" Burke then asked.

"I was watching Tv and got bored and decided to visit Sid" Billy answered.

"Did you happen to visit Casey Becker too?" Burke asked.

"No I didnt. I did not kill her or Steve and I did not attack the girl I love" Billy said before turning to look at Sid.

"Well we're going to have to keep you here until we get those phone records" Burke said.

"This is crazy. I did not do this" Billy said visibly upset.

Tatum walked over to Sid and put her arm around her. Burke and Dewey were discussing the mask Dewey found outside Sidney's house "That mask is sold all over the place. There's no way to track the purchase".

"What about the cellular phone bill?" Burke asked.

"They're pulling Loomiss's account. We won't know anything until the morning. Do you think he did it?" Dewey asked.

"Twenty years ago I'd have said not a chance. But kids today, damned if I know" Burke responded.

Tatum was growing impatient and wanted to leave with Sid and make sure Tessa was ok. " Hey Dewey.. can we go now?".

"Hold on a sec" Dewey said back to her.

"Goddammit Dewey!! I want to make sure Tess is Ok. She doesn't know Sid was attacked!" Tatum exclaimed with frustration.

Dewey was embarassed at his sister's outburst " What did momma tell you? When i wear the badge you treat me like a man of the law?".

"I'm sorry Deputy Dewey boy but we're ready to go, NOW!!"Tatum said.

"Go out the back way avoid that circus" Burke said to Dewey.

"I'll just go get the car" Dewey said leaving. Then the two girls followed.

They walked down a dark alley to where the car was when Gale and Kenny approached the three of them. "Hello Sidney" Gale smiled. "Some night, are you alright?" she asked giving her best fake smile.

"She's not answering any questions, just leave us alone" Tatum said trying to protect her best friend.

"It's ok Tate. She''s just doing her job, right Gale?" Sid smiled fakely.

"Yes that's right" Gale replied.

"So, hows the book?" Sidney asked.

"Well it will be out later this year" Gale smiled.

"Oh, I'll look for it" Sidney said clenching a fist.

"I'll send you a copy" Gale said. Sidney then brought her fist forward and punched Gale in the face. Gale then fell backwards into Kenny and they both ended up on the pavement.

Sidney and Tatum got in the cop car with Dewey when suddenly there was an emergency.

They had found Tessa and she had been taken to hospital with concussion.

Dewey drov fast to the hospital.

They arrived at the emergency room and the three of them rushed to the front desk "Tessa Riley, where is she?" Dewey exclaimed in panic.

"Wait right here and the doctor will be out in a few minutes" The receptionist said.

They sat down and several minutes later the doctor came out "Hello, are you the family of Tessa Riley?".

"Yes I am her older brother Dewey, this is her twin sister Tatum and her best friend Sidney. What happened?" Dewey said.

"She was hit over the back of a head with a heavy object and suffered a concussion" The doctor informed them.

Their faces turned pale "Will she be OK?" Dewey then asked trying to take the news in.

The doctor smiled "She's going to be fine. She's had a CT scan and it's all clear. She's awake and told us what happened so her memory is fine".

"Thank god" Tatum said relieved.

"Who did this?" Dewey asked.

"We don't know. Tessa said she was waiting outside the videostore for a friend and then that's all she remembers before waking up here. Maybe she can tell you all the whole story?" The doctor said.

The doctor then led them into Tessa's room. She was in a hospital gown with a bandage on her head as it had been cut.

"Dewey" Tessa said weakily. "Tate, Sid, what are you all doing here?".

" We came to see you Tess. What happened?" Dewey said holding her hand and sitting on a chair next to her "It's very important we know".

"I had a phonecall from Randy. He told me he loved me and wanted to meet me at the videostore. So i went to meet him and stood there for 20 minutes. I then woke up here and was told I had been hit from behind" Tessa said weakily.

"That bastard!! I am going to fucking kill him!!" Tatum said sick with anger and rage that Randy did this to her sister.

"Calm down Tate" Sidney said putting her arm on Tatum's shoulder.

"How can I fucking be calm? You were attacked too!" Tatum exclaimed.

"You were attacked?" Tessa asked.

"Yes I was but I wasn't badly hurt like you. It was Billy who did it" Sidney said with great sadness.

"Oh my god Sid. I am so sorry. We sure know how to pick them. Randy and Billy." Tessa said.

"Just to let you girls know we are bringing Randy in for questioning. Tessa, do you think you could write out or get Sid or Tate to write out on paper what was said during your's and Randy's conversation if you can remember it all of course" Dewey said.

"I can remember it all" Tessa said with hurt in her voice. How could she have been so stupid to have fallen for Randy's lies when all he wanted was to kill her and now Billy had attacked Sidney.

"I can write for you Tess" Tatum smiled.

"Here's a piece of paper" Dewey said tearing a sheet out of his notebook and handing it along with a pen to Tatum "Thankyou girls" Dewey smiled leaving the room.

Tatum wrote down everything that was said and both her and Sid were disgusted with what Randy did.

Dewey returned and said "Tessa you have to stay in tonight but I'm going to take you two home. Randy has been brought in for questioning".

Both girls and Dewey said bye to Tess and Dewey would bring her home in the morning once she was out of the danger zone.

Once the three of them were home they all changed for bed. It had been a stressful, horrible day. They were all thankful Sidney and Tessa were ok.

"God I loved it. I'll send you a copy,bam Sid super-bitch. You were so cool!" Tatum exclaimed proud of her best friend.

Dewey walked past Tatum's bedroom and chucked Sid an icebag saying "I thought you might want some ice for that right hook".

Sidney took the ice and put it on her wrist which was still sore after hitting Gale.

"I'll be right next door,Try and get some sleep both of you" Dewey then said.

"Yeah,yeah" Tatum said.

The Riley's phone then rang from downstairs.

"Do you think Billy and Randy really did it?" Tatum asked Sidney.

"He and Randy were there Tatum" Sidney answered.

"I knew Billy was too perfect but Randy what an asshole. You heard his comments infront of Tessa" Tatum said.

There was then a knock at the door and Mrs Riley then opened the door "Telephone honey, for Sid".

"My dad?" Sidney asked.

"I don't think so" Mrs Riley replied.

"Take a message" Tatum said.

"It's ok, i'll answer it" Sid said getting up and walking down the stairs to the phone.

"Hello?" Asked Sid.

"Hello Sidney" said the killer on the other end.

"NOOOOO" Sidney shouted.

"Poor Billy boyfriend an innocent guy doesn't stand a chance with you. Looks like you fingered the wrong guy again" The killer then said taunting her.

"Who are you?" Sidney asked.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough I promise" He said then hanging up.

Dewey then rushed down the stairs and picked up the phone "Hello?" but the person was gone.

"So if Randy and Billy are both custody then who just rung?" Tatum observed.

At the station Randy was being questioned by Burke.

"Why did you ring Tessa Riley and ask her to meet you at the videostore?" Burke asked the confused teenager.

"I never rung her last night. I worked and then went to a friend's house" Randy answered.

"Tessa said you did. She said you told her you love her and wanted to take her out for burgers. Dewey faxed me over a copy of the conversation" Burke said handing Randy the paper over.

Tessa had not realised that by writing this down Randy would know the truth about how she felt about him.

Randy read through the paper and gasped when he read how much Tessa loved him. He could not believe how blind he had been and how much he had not seen it.

"I did not say these things I swear" Randy pleaded "I'd never hurt Tessa. She's my best friend".

"Well until we can prove where you were at the time we have your word against Tessa's who is in hospital" Burke said.

"Oh god,is she ok? Can I see her?" Randy said.

"She will be fine but I doubt very much she would want to see you" Burke added.

"I can't believe she loves me" Randy said astonished.

"Can we get back to where you were at the time of her attack?" Burke said growing impatient.

"Yes sorry sir. I had left work early with a friend and we went back to her place" Randy said.

"And the name of this friend?" Burke asked.

"Ohh god" Randy said lowering his head into his hand. He had made a real mess of things. She would be heartbroken when she knew the truth "I was with Karen Kolcheck. We got pizza and went back to her place and had some drinks and made out. But nothing more i swear".

"I'm not interested in your sex life. All I want to know is where does Miss Kolcheck live so we can confirm your story" Burke said.

"I'll write her address down" Randy said writing it down.

"Thank you Randy, you will be held tonight until we get confirmation from Miss Kolcheck" Burke said.

Randy was let into a cell and sat down.

She would be heartbroken when she knew the truth. He had fucked everything up. He had probably lost his best friend and the girl who had only ever truly loved him for him.


	6. You Broke My Heart

The next morning Sidney and Tatum were sat at the Riley breakfast table ready for school.

Sidney's attention was drawn to the television. A reporter said "Sidney Prescott who escaped a vicious attack last night last night was the daughter of Maureen Prescott who was brutally murdered last year when convicted killer Cotton Weary broke into their home and savagely raped and tortured the deceased. Cotton Weary is currently awaiting appeal for the death sentence handed down to him after the young Sidney testified against him. She was the key witness in the state's prosecution..".

Sidney fed up said "It's never going to stop is it? I'm never going to be able to get on with my life".

Dewey, having just got off the phone joined them at the table saying "Billy was released. His cellular bill was clean, he didn't make those calls".

"Then who called me?" Sidney said.

"We will find out Sid. Hang on tight. We're checking every cellular account in the county. Any calls made to you or Casey Becker are being cross-referenced." Dewey informed her.

"What about Randy?" Tatum then asked.

"He has an alibi. He did not make any calls last night and was with a friend" Dewey said.

"Which friend?" TAtum asked.

"Karen Kolcheck. They left work together then spent the night together" Dewey said.

"Fucking snake"Tatum snapped. "He can't have Sid so he goes onto the next girl".

"What do you mean he can't have me?" Sid asked puzzled.

"He was in fucking love with you Sid but he finally realised he had no chance with you so he moved on to the next thing, that slut from the video store" Tatum said fuming "Meanwhile my poor sis has been there for him showing him nothing but support and love and he doesn't even notice. GRRR I don't know. Well at least we know he wasn't responsible for Tessa's attack, so that's something i guess" Tatum said calming down.

"I really had no idea he felt anything more for me." Sid said in defence.

"I know Sid. I wasn't getting mad at you. I'm mad at HIM" Tatum said.

"Well if I must say he needs to decide what he really wants" Dewey butted in.

The others agreed.

"Right before I drop you off at school we can go and pick Tess up and get her home" Dewey said.

"Let's go" Tatum said as both girls got up and headed out the door with Dewey.

Once they arrived at the hospital Tessa was already dressed and ready to go home.

"Hey sis" Tatum said looking at her sister sympathetically "How are you feeling this morning?".

"I'm doing ok. I just want to get home really" Tess smiled slightly.

"Did you hear that Randy wasn't responsible for your attack?" Dewey asked.

"I did hear. I also heard who his alibi was" Tess said feeling let down.

Sidney gave Tess a hug "I am so sorry Tess. I found out Randy loved me. I honestly had no idea he did. Please forgive me".

"There's nothing to forgive Sid" Tess said happy to see Sid, Tatum and Dewey.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Tatum asked wanting to know what she was going to do about the Randy situation.

"What is there to say? He knows the truth about how I feel. If he wants to talk then that's up to him" Tess said seriously.

"But how do you feel sis?" Tatum said.

"I honestly don't know. I'm glad he wasn't responsible obviously. It would have killed me if he had been responsible. Aslong as him and Karen are happy I guess that's all that matters. Now i gotta move on with my life I guess. Won't be long until we graduate and I'm getting the hell out of this place" Tess said.

"I think I might join you Tess" Sidney smiled.

"Me too" Tatum added.

"Come on girls we need to get going" Dewey said impatiently.

Dewey and Tatum helped Tess whilst Sid carried her bag.

Once they returned to the Riley household Dewey helped get Tess into bed and Mrs Riley cooked her breakfast.

When Dewey dropped Tatum and Sidney off at school there were reporters everywhere. Tatum got out but Sid was slightly hesistant due to the media circus.

Dewey gave her words of encouragement "Hey it's school, you'll be safe here".

Sidney then got out but as soon as she did a female reporter came right up to her "How does it feel to be almost butchered?".

Dewey immediately got out of his car "Hey leave her alone, she just wants to get an education!!".

Sidney then noticed Gale and headed over to her despite Tatum's words of discouragement.

Gale spotted her after covering up the bruise on her face "Stop right there".

"I'm not here to fight I just want to talk" Sidney said surrendering.

"Kenny camera now!" Gale shouted at her cameraman.

"Off the record, no cameras" Sidney demanded.

"Forget it" said Gale.

"Please, you owe me" Sidney said.

"I owe you shit" Gale said.

"You owe my mother!" Sid said.

"Your mother's murder was last year's hottest court case. Somebody was gonna write a book about it" Gale stated.

"And it had to be you with all your lies and bullshit theories" Sid replied.

"What is your problem? You got what you wanted. Cotton Weary is in jail and they're going to gas him. A book is not going to change that" Gale said.

"Do you still think he's innocent?" Sid then asked her.

"Your testimony put him away. It doesn't really matter what I think" Gale said.

"During the trial, you did all those stories on me. You called me a liar" Sid said.

"I think you falsely identified him, yes" Gale replied.

"Have you talked to Cotton?" Sidney asked her.

"Many times" Gale answered.

"Has his story changed?" Sidney asked her.

"Not one word. He admits to having sex with your mother but that's all" Gale said.

"He's lying. She wouldn't have touched him. He raped her, then butchered her. Her blood was all over his coat" Sid stated.

"He was drunk that night. He left his coat at your house after your mother seduced him" Gale stated.

"I saw him leaving wearing it" Sidney said.

"No, you saw someone leave wearing that coat,the same someone who planted it in Cotton's car framing him" Gale said.

"No, Cotton murdered my mother" Sidney stated firmly even though she was beginning to have doubts.

"You're not so sure anymore are you?" Asked Gale seeing the doubt in Sidney's eyes.

Tatum came up to them and saw Gale's bruise "Nice welt".

"The killer is still on the loose. Those murders are related".

Sidney and Tatum walked away from Gale.

In the Riley household Tessa was lying in her pajamas in bed watching a comedy. She could not handle horror at the moment besides it reminded her too much of Randy and it hurt.

Randy was at the Riley's frontdoor. He had just been let out of the police station. He couldn't face school and he had to try and make amends with Tessa.

He took the move and knocked on the front door to which Mrs Riley answered "Hello Randy".

"Hi Mrs Riley. Is Tessa in?" Asked a nervous Randy.

"She's in bed at the moment. Come in and i'll see if she is ok to see you" Mrs Riley smiled at the young man as Randy entered the house and sat down on the sofa.

Mrs Riley knocked on her daughter's bedroom door "Tess can I come in?".

"Sure mom. What's up?" Tess said sitting up.

"Randy's downstairs. He wants to see you". Said Mrs Riley.

Despite how hurt she felt she did want to see him too 'Tell Him to come up mom".

"Ok sweetie" Her mother said kissing her forehead.

Mrs Riley went downstairs and said "She wants to see you. Would you like me to bring you up a drink?".

"A can of soda would be great thanks Mrs Riley" Randy replied.

"I'll bring it up" she said.

Randy climbed the stairs and whispered her name quietly "Tess it's me".

"Come in" she said.

He opened her bedroom door nervously.

When his eyes met her's he could see how much sadness she had. He started to cry as he rushed over to her bed and broke down in her arms.

She gently stroked his hair and said ,"shh it's ok. I'm ok".

He then lifted his head up to look her in the eyes "I've ruined everything haven't I?".

"No you haven't Randy. I still care for you and I'm still your best friend"she said.

"But you don't feel anything more for me now because I messed up with the whole Sidney and Karen thing?" Randy said trying to hold more tears in.

"God, I don't know Rand" she said rubbing his back as he nuzzled into her chest.

"I just want you to know I never slept with her. We just kissed" he explained to her.

" You don't owe me an explanation. You're single and can do whatever you want with whoever you want". She smiled.

"I've been blinded. I've been chasing the wrong girl when the right one was right in front of me. God I'm so pathetic" he said frustrated at himself.

"Want to get in the bed next to me and finish the movie with me?" She asked.

Rubbing the tears out of his eyes he crawled in next to her." Can I put my arm around you?" He asked.

"Sure" she said smiling snuggling into his chest. This is the moment she had dreamt of happening for almost 10 years. If only it was under different circumstances she could quite easily turn and kiss him.

She dozed off contented and feeling safer than she had been in a long time.

When Randy saw she was asleep he kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you".

Mrs Riley opened the door gently and smiled seeing Tessa asleep on Randy's chest. "Here you go Randy".

"Thank you Mrs Riley" Randy smiled taking the can of coca cola from her.

A while later Tessa stirred and smiled realising she was cuddled up with the man she loved but then realised she could never love him like she had done after everything that had happened.

"Hi" Randy smiled sweetly at her.

"How long was I out for?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"About an hour. Your mom came in and gave me a drink" Randy said. " How is your head now?" He asked concerned.

"It's ok now. I'm all good now" she smiled reassuring him.

" Can I ask you something?" He then said.

"You know you can" she said.

"Why did you never say anything?" Asked Randy.

"Because you loved Sid. I didn't want you to say yes to me just to get over her" Tess said sitting up and looking at him seriously " I did not want to be a rebound until if Sid broke up with Billy".

"You know I'd never have dumped you for Sid. I'm not that sorta guy" he said seriously.

"I guess so. But it crossed my mind though Rand" she said.

"Did you honestly believe I hurt you? You have to be honest with me" he said.

She knew the answer and knew it would probably be the end of anything between them and even their friendship "Yes".

That three lettered word broke his heart. He immediately got out of her bed, put his shoes back on and ran downstairs and out of the front door.

Mrs Riley came running up the stairs "Tess? What happened?".

I broke his heart mom.

"I told him I believed he was the one who attacked me" she said to her mom then she started crying in her mom's arms.

"Oh Tess he'll come around" Mrs Riley said comforting her daughter.

"I don't think so. I think anything we could have had is finished" Tessa sobbed.

"Shhh it's going to be ok" Mrs Riley continued to comfort her daughter.

"Nothing is ever going to be ok. I've lost the only man I have ever loved and someone is out there killing people and almost killed me and Sid" Tess said.


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

Dewey had just got off the phone with his mom who told him Randy and Tessa had had an argument.

"Hi I'm Gale Weathers, Field Correspondent, Top Story".

Dewey turned around to see the beautiful woman and said "I know who you are ma'am. How's the eye?"He asked seeing the bruise.

"It's productive" She smiled.

Dewey walked towards the entrance to the school. Gale followed him. "Are they closing the school?" she then asked.

"Just for the time being. We are putting a curfew in too" Dewey informed her.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"You're not supposed to be here" He informed her not wanting her to know the whole truth.

"I know, I should be in New York covering the Sharon Stone stalker but who knew? You look awfully young to be a police officer" She smiled admiring him.

"I'm twenty-five years old ma'am" he remarked.

"Wow only twenty-five? In a demographic study I proved to be most popular amongst males 11-24, guess I just missed you. Of course you don't look a day over 12. Except in that upper torso area. Does the force require you to work out?" She asked flirting and looking him up and down.

Dewey was blushing and trying to avoid looking at her "No ma'am because of my boyish good looks and muscle mass it has increased my acceptance as a serious police officer".

Suddenly they both here Mr Himbry on the school's PA system saying "I need your attention now kids. Due to recent events, all classes are suspended until further notice. The police have also asked me to announce a city wide curfew beginning at 6PM".

"Is it really a serial killer?" Gale asked Dewey.

"Serial killer isn't really accurate. Got to knock off a couple more to get that title" Dewey responded.

"Well we can hope can't we? We certainly don't have any leads. Have you located Sidney's father?" Gale asked.

"Not yet" Dewey said quietly.

"He's not a suspect is he?" She asked.

"We haven't ruled out the possibility" Dewey answered.

"How's your sister?" Gale asked.

"Which one?" Dewey asked.

"Tessa. Have they found the person who attacked her?" Gale asked.

"She's fine, thank you for asking. We still don't know who attacked her" Dewey said.

"I heard her boyfriend Randy Meeks was not responsible" Gale said.

"He is not her boyfriend. And he has a rock solid alibi" Dewey told her.

"I was told she believed she was on the phone to her boyfriend and that is why she went out in the dark to meet him" Gale said.

"Whoever told you that was wrong. They are nothing more than friends" Dewey put her right."Now if you'll excuse me" he then said walking away.

"I'm sorry am I keeping you?" She caught up to him.

"That's alright. If I may so Ms Weathers, you are much prettier in person" he said taking his cap off.

Dewey started to walk up the steps "So you do watch the show?" Gale said to him.

"I'm 25 years old. I was 24 for a whole year" Dewey said.

"You are cute. But please call me Gale" She said back at him.

Sidney and Tatum were leaving school grounds with Stu.

"It was just a sick fuck having a laugh Sid" Tatum said to her after she suspected the killer attacked her again in the girl's bathroom.

"It was him Tatum, I know it" Sidney replied.

"You are not be alone again. If you pee, I pee" Tatum said.

"This is cool Sid" Stu said insensitively. "Whatever you did, the school body thanks you".

"Not cool Stu" Tatum said.

"To celebrate this impromptu break, I say we have a party at my house" Stu suggested.

Sidney unimpressed "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Just a few of us Sid. Nothing big. Bring Tess too" Stu suggested.

"Don't fucking invite douchebag" Tatum demanded.

"I won't invite Randy" Stu lied. He was determined to get Randy and Tessa together.

"This could be good Sid. What do you think?" Tatum asked.

"I don't know" Sidney said.

"Come on, pathos can have it's perks" Tatum remarked.

"Remember safety in numbers" Stu added.

Sidney thought about it before deciding. " Yeah, ok.. whatever".

"Cool, see you girls tonight, bring food" Stu said before kissing Tatum and leaving.

Sidney and Tatum arrived back at the Riley household. Tatum unlocked the front door and they both walked in.

"Mom! Tess!" Tatum shouted.

Tessa's bedroom door opened and she walked down the stairs "Hey girls, how was school?".

"Well I got attacked again in the girl's bathroom" Sidney said.

"What? Are you alright?" Tessa asked concerned.

"I'm fine. They think it was just someone mucking about but I don't agree" Sidney said.

"What have you been doing today?" Tatum asked Tessa.

"Randy came round" Tessa answered with deep sadness.

"You don't sound happy? What did he say?" Tatum asked as the three girls went and sat outside the front door.

"We talked. We fell asleep together" Tessa said.

Both girl's eyes lit up "And??" Tatum asked.

"I fucked up" Tessa said trying to not cry.

"What did you do?" Sid asked.

"He asked me whether I believed he was the attacker until it was proven he wasn't. And I told him honestly I thought he was. He then stormed out" Tess said.

Tatum and Sid both out their arm around her "He'll come around" Tatum said.

"Mom said the same" Tess said "But I doubt it. I basically told him I couldn't trust him. Not the best way to start a relationship together is it?".

"Ah shit Tess. But then I'm in the same situation as you. I couldn't trust Billy. I believed he was the one who attacked me" Sid said.

"He's not like Randy though. Randy's sensitive" Tess said. "Anyway can we drop it?" she then asked.

"Come to Stu's tonight Tess. He's having a little party and he wants you to come" Tatum smiled.

"Oh I don't know. What if Randy's there?" Tessa asked.

"I asked Stu to not invite him. But.. if he does turn up make him jealous. Plenty of single guys start flirting with one of them infront of him" Tatum smirked "He won't be able to handle it".

Tessa gave it thought and did like the sound of it "Yes I'll come".

"Yay!" Tatum smiled hugging her sister "I'm going to dress you tonight. We're the same size so my clothes will fit you".

"Ok" Tess smiled "I'm going back in now".

Tess stood up and walked back in the house.

"When I've finished with her Randy won't be able to avoid her" Tatum smirked.

"You're determined to get them together?" Sid asked.

"Yes. Dress her up. Get her flirting with the other guys. He won't be able to ignore her and we get them talking!" Tatum smirked.

Changing the subject back to Sid "Maybe Cotton Weary was having an affair with your mom. Maybe he was telling the truth?".

"So you believe my mom was a slut?" Sid asked.

"I didn't say that Sid. But there were rumors. Your dad was always out of town on business. Maybe your mom was just an unhappy woman?" Tatum said.

"If they were having an affair then how come Cotton couldn't prove it in court?" Sidney asked.

"Well you can't prove a rumor, that's why it's a rumor" Tatum remarked.

"Yeah, created by that tabloid bitch Gale Weathers" Sidney said.

"It goes further back Sid. There's been talk of other men" Tatum said trying to be careful.

"And you believe it?" Sidney asked.

"Well you can only hear that Richard Gere-gerbil story so many times before you have to start believing it" Tatum said.

Sidney stood up and was trying to analyze the situation. "You know if I was wrong then the killer is still out there?".

"Don't go there Sid. You're starting to sound like some Wes Carpenter flick. Don't freak yourself out. We've got a long night ahead of us".

They were being watched.

At the video store Randy was at work trying hard to forget what had happened between him and Tess.

Stu came up behind him and knocked the videos out of his hands "Jesus, this place is packed tonight".

Randy bent down and picked the videos up " Yeah, we had a run in the mass murder section".

"You coming tonight?" Stu asked having lied to Tatum.

"If Tessa isn't going to be there then I'm there" Randy said.

"I asked Tate and she said Tess isn't feeling up to it" Stu said lying.

"Is she alright?" Randy said with concern.

"She's upset over what happened between you two" Stu said.

"So am I. She thought I hurt her. I could never do that. I..." Randy said before stopping talking.

"I.. what?" Stu asked.

"I love her" Randy whispered quietly.

"Seriously?" Stu said in disbelief.

"Yes. But we can't be together now. I can't be with someone who could believe I could hurt them like that" Randy said.

"Billy forgave Sid when she thought he attacked her" Stu said.

"I know. But I'm not him. I can't just forget it" Randy said "Anyway, moving on" Randy turned to see Billy "Now that's in poor taste, if you're a suspect in a senseless bloodbath, would you be standing in the horror section?".

"What?" Stu asked before turning round and seeing Billy flirting with two girls.

"It was just a misunderstanding, he didn't do anything" Stu then added.

"You're such a little lapdog" Randy smirked. "He's got killer printed all over his forehead".

"Then why did the police let him go?" Stu asked.

"Because they obviously don't watch enough scary movies. This is standard horror movie stuff. Prom Night revisited" Randy remarked.

"Why would he kill his own girlfriend?" Stu asked.

"There's always some stupid bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend. That's the beauty of it. Simplicity. Besides, if it gets too complicated you lose your target audience" Randy stated.

"So what's his reason?" Stu asked.

"Maybe Sidney wouldn't have sex with him" Randy suggested.

"No, I think it's her father" Stu said. "Why cant they find her dad?".

"Because he's probably dead. His body will come popping out in the last reel somewhere. See the police are always off track with this shit, if they'd watch Prom Night they'd save time. There's a formula to it, a very simple formula,everyone's a suspect" Randy shouted getting rid of some of his frustrations.

Billy then grabbed him from behind "How do we know you're not the killer?" He said with creepy eyes.

"Uhh Hi Billy" Randy said nervously.

"Maybe your movie-freaked mind lost it's reality button?" Billy suggested.

"You're absolutely right. I'm the first to admit it. If this were a scary movie, I'd be the prime suspect" Randy said.

"And what would be your motive?" Stu asked.

"It's the millennium. Motives are incidental" Randy said.

Back at the Riley household Dewey had just come in the door.

"Dewey! Can you take us to the shop?" Tatum asked.

"Why?" Dewey asked.

"Stu is having a little party tonight and wants us to bring food" Tatum replied.

"Mom will kill me Tate!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Please!! The three of us will be together and we'll be with others" Tatum tried to reassure him.

"Hmm.. Ok get in the three of you" Dewey said giving in.

Dewey drove them into town. It was quiet. They all got out of the car.

"God, it's like the Town That Dreaded Sundown" Sidney observed the quietness.

"I saw that movie. It's about a killer from Texas" Dewey said.

"Hey Sid, Tess, just think if they made a movie about you,who's gonna play you?"Tatum asked.

Dewey looked at both Tess and Sid "I see you Sid as a young Meg Ryan, and you Tess as a young Diane Keaton".

"Thanks Dewey. With my luck they'd cast Tori Spelling" Sid remarked.

"And I'd get Rose McGowan" Tess laughed.

"You girls don't go too far. I'll only be a few minutes" Dewey said as the three girls walked to the shop.

"Is Billy going to be there?" Sid asked.

"I told Stu to not let him or Randy know" Tatum said "But incase Randy is there we have a plan don't we? Flirt,flirt,flirt. Make him see what he's missing out on".

"You're right Tate" Tess smiled.

The three girls stocked up on frozen pizza, ice cream,chips and dips and booze.

At the police station Dewey was eating an ice cream.

"Dewey where the hell have you been?" Burke asked furious.

"Keeping an eye on Sid and Tess" Dewey replied between licking his ice cream cone.

"Listen up Dewey. Aircomp just faxed us. Those calls were listed to Neil Prescott. He made those phonecalls with his cellular phone, it's been confirmed" Burke informed him.

"And there's no way his cell could have been cloned?" Dewey asked not being able to believe Sid's father was responsible.

"There's more. Guess what tomorrow is? The anniversary of his wife's death" Burke told him.

"We'll keep the curfew in effect and the roadblocks. If he's not picked up by morning then we'll do a house to house" Burke added.

"Ok Sir" Dewey replied.

"Where's Sidney and Tessa?" Burke asked.

"They're with Tatum. Do you want me to bring them in?" Dewey asked.

"Not just yet. Stay close to them" Burke ordered.

"They'll be at Stu Macher's tonight" Dewey told him.

"Then you be there too" Burke said.

"Yes sir" Dewey said.

Dewey left Burke and walked back to the car where the three girls were waiting for him holding bags.

"Come on, let's get you girls home" Dewey said letting them in the car and driving off.


	8. The Party

They arrived back at the Riley household.

"I'll be with you tonight girls" Dewey said.

"No Dewey, you'll ruin the whole night" Tatum said in protest.

"Sorry, it's police orders. I won't get in the way I promise" Dewey said.

"Great" Tatum said storming off upstairs.

"Sorry girls" Dewey said to Sidney and Tessa.

"Its Ok Dew" Tess smiled then hugged her brother who hugged her back.

"Let's go and get dressed" Sidney smiled.

Both girls went and joined Tatum in their bedroom.

"Why don't you want Dew there?" Tess asked.

"Because he'll ruin things!" Tatum exclaimed.

He's only looking out for us Tate" Sidney said in Dewey's defence.

"OK fine!"Tate said "Sit down there Tess".

Tess sat down. Tatum rummaged through her wardrobe. She pulled out a black low cut top and a pair of tight blue jeans and a pair of black high heels.

"Try these on Tess" Tatum instructed handing Tess the clothes.

"OK" Tess said walking to the bathroom to change.

Tess came back into the room dressed in the outfit. It showed off her figure and her big boobs.

"Wow you look gorgeous Tess!" Tatum exclaimed.

"You really do" Sidney smiled.

"Thanks" Tess smiled shyly.

"Randy won't be able to take his eyes off you" Tatum said. "Here's my black leather jacket you can borrow" Tatum added handing her the jacket. Tessa put it on.

"It's lovely" Tess said.

"Now for your hair" Tatum said as she grabbed a brush and brushed her hair. She then did it up in a ponytail and applied makeup.

This new look made Tess look older and more maturer.

The girls then went downstairs. Dewey saw Tess and said "You look lovely. It really suits you".

Tess hugged her big brother "Thanks Dewey. Let's go then!".

Dewey and the three girls got in his car and they drove off to Stu's house.

When they got there, there were cars already parked. Dewey dropped them off and parked the car.

The three girls went inside the house and Tatum shouted "Caterer's here!!".

This got Randy's attention. To his dismay he saw Tessa but he could not believe how different she looked. She was absolutely beautiful to him.

Tessa glanced around hoping he was not there when her eyes suddenly met his. She quickly looked away and continued in with Sidney and Tatum.

"Hey girls" Stu said pecking Tatum on the cheek. "Wow, Tess you look gorgeous" Stu said admiring her.

"HEY!" Tatum said slapping him on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me Randy was going to be here?" Tes asked annoyed that she had even come.

"Sorry Tess" Stu said.

Sidney whispered in Tess's ear "He can't take his eyes off you".

"Who?" Tess asked.

"Randy of course!!" Sidney exclaimed.

"Good for him. He knows where I am. I'm going to take my coat off" Tess said walking back into the hallway and removing her coat.

Randy noticed her leaving and wanted to go to her but couldn't find the courage or the words.

Tessa returned wearing just the black top and jeans.

"Go and talk to her Randy" Sidney said.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me" Randy said.

"I think the last few days have clouded both your judgement. Once this is over you'll both be able to put it in the past" Sidney said trying to reassure him.

"Ah I don't know" He said.

Outside Dewey noticed Gale's newsvan so he went over to her. "Evening ma'am".

"Good evening Deputy" Gale smiled.

"What brings you to these parts?" He asked.

"You never know when or where a story will be" she remarked.

"Nothing much happening here. Just a few kids cutting it loose" Dewey said.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just keeping an eye on things" he answered.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

He thought about it then said "Not at all" with a smile.

Gale then leant back in her van and grabbed the camera off Kenny and put it in her bag.

Back inside the girls were picking at the food.

"He wants to talk to you Tess" Sidney said.

"Well he knows where I am doesn't he?" Tess smiled.

Stu and another guy came up to Tess.

"Tess, this is Jason. Jason this is Tess" Stu said introducing them.

"Hey" Jason smiled. Jason was the exact image of Matt Damon.

"Hi" Tess smiled back.

"I'll leave you two to talk" Stu said leaving them.

" You're the sister of Tatum right?" he asked smiling and admiring her beauty.

"Yeah I am" She smiled.

"Sit down and I'll get you a drink" he smiled "What would you like?".

"Beer please" she said.

Randy could only look on in jealously.

Tatum came over to Tess "It's working Tess".

"Is he looking?" Tess asked.

"Yes. He looks so miffed. It's actually quite funny" Tatum smirked.

"Who is this Jason guy?" Tess asked.

"He's one of Stu's friends. He's always had a bit of a crush on you so when Stu asked if he wanted to meet you properly he jumped at the chance" Tatum explained sitting down next to Tessa.

"He's really nice" Tess smiled.

"And very cute!" Tatum said.

Tess had to agree.

Jason arrived back with the drinks so Tatum made herself scarce.

"Here you go" Jason smiled handing her the beer.

Tess took it from him "Thanks".

"Are you seeing anyone?" He then asked.

She glanced over at Randy who was glaring at Jason "Nope, I'm single".

"Me too" Jason said. "Can I ask is there anything between you and Randy Meeks? I've heard rumors".

"Just friends" she said straight out.

"Good I'm glad to hear it" Jason said sipping his beer.

Randy grabbed some videos and shouted "Let's watch some videos. They're all horrors".

"I thought they were all checked out" Stu asked.

"Karen hid them for me" Randy answered.

Tess's eyes rolled when she heard Randy mention her name.

Sidney was sat down going through the pile of videos Randy had put down "Halloween, The Fog, Prom Night,Terror Train. How come Jamie Lee Curtis is in all these movies?" Sidney asked.

"She's the Scream Queen" Randy said leaning in close to Sidney hoping Tess was watching.

"With that set of lungs she should be" Stu remarked.

Tatum turned to Sid and said "Tits.. see".

Everyone was gathered round and Randy was taking votes on what people wanted to watch "How many Evil Deads?" "How many Hellraisers?".

The doorbell rung so Stu got up to answer it "I'll go. Tatum go get me a beer. They're in the fridge in the garage".

"What am I? The beer wench?" Tatum said.

Stu answered the door to Dewey and Gale.

Stu came into the lounge saying with excitement "Guess who's here? Its's that chick from Top Story Gale Weathers!".

Everyone watched.

Tatum, unimpressed said to Dewey "What is she doing here?".

"She's with me. I'm just checking things out" Dewey said goofily.

All the guys were checking Gale out, even Randy. Whilst Jason was more interested in Tessa to notice.

"So you did now leave and take your media mouth with you" Tatum said pissed off. She then got up and headed out the room towards the kitchen.

Gale was chatting to the guys and girls at the party. She discreetly hid a camera when noone was paying attention.

Tatum was now in the garage which was reached through the kitchen door. It was pitch black so she reached for a light switch and pressed it. It was the wrong and resulted in her lifting the garage door up. She then pressed it again and the door went back down.

She then found another switch and pressed and to her relief there was light. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door and found beers.

Suddenly there was a loud crash which made her jump, she quickly turned round to see a cat escape through the catflap on the garage door. Once she had realised it she loaded up her arms with as many beers as she could carry. She then went back to the kitchen door and turned the knob to find the door was locked!!.

"SHIT!!" She exclaimed "Hey shitheads, hello!!!"

Nothing.

"Sit, piss" she groaned.

She reached over to press the garage door to get out through the door. The door began to rise.

She then moved towards the door still carrying the beers when it then closed back down.

"What the hell?" Tatum said turning round to see the KILLER dressed in a ghostface costume.

"Is that you Randy? IS this payback for Tessa and Jason?" She asked.

The killer said nothing.

"What movie is this from? I Spit On Your Garage?" she asked. "Lose the mask, if Sid or Tess see it they will flip".

The killer shook their head from side to side.

"Oh, you wanna play psycho killer? Can I be the helpless victim? No, please don't kill me Mr Ghostface I want to be in the sequel".

The killer nodded.

She went to take a step around the killer but he then blocked her path.

"Cut it Casper, that's a wrap".

The killer then pulled out a long silver knife. Tatum saw it and gasped in shock. He then cut her arm causing her to drop some of the bottles of beers onto the floor causing them all to smash and there was alcohol and bits of glass everywhere.

She then ran towards the catflap and then threw the other two bottles at the killer.

She then got on the floor and attempted to climb through the catflap. She was kicking and screaming but she was stuck at her chest.

Then suddenly the door started to lift up, taking her with it. Her neck then hit the first beam,snapping her neck and killing her.

The killer then quietly crept back through the kitchen door.

Back in the lounge Tessa and Jason were still together drinking beers and eating chips.

"Can I see you at school?" Jason asked.

Tess said "I'd really like that".

Randy was drinking his sorrows away. He wanted to punch Jason. He kept glancing over at the pair.

"Me too" Jason said.

Tess decided to make Randy jealous and leant over knowing he was watching the pair and kissed Jason on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and sat on his lap.

Their kiss grew even more passionate. When she broke away from him she turned to look at Randy who quickly looked away and looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"I need the bathroom" Jason said smiling.

"It's upstairs, first door on the right" She smiled.

"Thanks babe" he said kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

She then got up leaving Randy to sit there, he watched her leave.

Tessa saw Sidney in the hallway "Have you seen Tate?" she asked Tessa.

"Not since she went to get beers" Tessa replied.

Some of the guests were leaving. Randy then went up to Sid, Stu and Tess.

Billy then appeared out of nowhere and made them jump "Jesus, Billy you scared me" Sidney exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Stu asked.

"I was hoping to talk to Sid" Billy asked.

"If Tatum sees you she'll draw blood" Sidney said.

"You guys can go up my parents room and talk or whatever" Stu said to the pair.

"Subtlety Stu, try looking up" Billy said to him.

"It's ok we do need to talk" Sidney said as she took Billy's hand and they went upstairs leaving Tess, Randy and Stu by the door.

"We need to talk too Tess" Randy said.

"I think we do" Tess said as she led Randy back into the lounge where it was quiet.

" So are you seeing that guy?" Randy asked swigging on a beer.

"Why do you care?" Tess asked.

"Because you're my best friend, that's why" Randy answered.

"No. We just kissed. As you put the other day. If you can just kiss Karen, then I can just kiss Jason" Tess said in a spiteful tone.

"Tess I love you" Randy said. "When this is all over I want to be with you. No bullshit, no games, just me and you. Let's leave after graduation".

Tessa sat in silence going over what he had said. "Where would we go?" she then asked.

"Wherever you wanted. As long as I have you" Randy said grabbing her chin.

She leant into him and looked into his eyes "I want that Randy. I want a life with you. I always have done".

He leant into her and gently placed his lips against hers and they softly kissed. He had his hands through her hair. When they broke the kiss he said "You look beautiful tonight".

"Thanks Tate helped get me ready. She wanted to make you jealous and it worked. I can't wait to tell her".

"I love you" He said again before kissing her passionately again.

"I need the bathroom" She said forgetting Jason had gone up there.

"I'll miss you" he said as she stood up.

Some of the other teens joined Randy in the lounge "Randy has a girlfriend!!" one teen remarked.

"Shutup!" Randy exclaimed embarrassed.

Halloween was still playing.

"Look the blood is too red!" One teen commented.

"Here comes another" Randy commented.

They were watching the death scene of Bob.

"This film sucks!" One teen said bored.

"Shhh speak for yourself" Randy groaned.

Stu came in the room " I wanna see Jamie Lee's breasts, when do we see Jamie Lee's breasts?".

"Not until Trading Places in 1983. Jamie was always the virgin in horror movies, she never showed her tits until she went legit" Randy stated.

"That's why she always lived. Only virgins can outsmart the killer in the big chase scene at the end. Don't you know the rules?" Randy asked.

"What rules?" Stu asked.

Randy paused the video and stood in front of the TV.

"There are certain rules that one must abide by to successfully survive a horror movie. For instance number 1: You can never have sex. Which I may soon break!" Randy stated.

"Too much info Randy!!" Stu exclaimed.

"Jeez sorry!" Randy bit back.

"Number 2, you can never drink or do drugs. I broke the first part. The sin factor. It's an extension of number 1. And number 2 never ever under any circumstance say you'll be right back" Randy added.

"Want another beer?" Stu asked standing up.

"Yeah, sure" Randy.

"I'll be right back" Stu said in a spooky voice.

"Ohhh" they all gasped.

"Bye dead man" Randy said.

Upstairs Tessa knocked on the bathroom door. "Hello?".

No answer.

She then saw the door was unlocked so she opened the door. It was empty. Jason had left without a word.

"Jackass" she said under her breath as she used the toilet.

Outside Gale and Kenny were watching the live footage when there was a knock on the van door, Gale opened it to reveal Dewey.

"The sheriff just radioed about a possible lead. Would you like to join me?" he asked.

"What lead?" She then asked.

" A car was found in the bushes a little way up the road" Dewey informed her.

"I'd love to, if you're sure it's alright" Gale smiled.

"Ma'am I'm the deputy of this town" Dewey said with authority.

Gale stepped out of the van and told Kenny she would be right back and then slid the van door closed.

"Care for the walk Ma'am?" Dewey asked.

"Sure" She smiled smitten by him.

Back in the house the kids were all still watching Halloween.

"Look, here comes the obligatory tit shot" Randy stated.

The other guys cheered.

Tessa then walked back in the room "I'm going outside for some air" she then leant in and kissed Randy on the cheek to which the others smirked.

The phone then rung just after Tessa had left. "Hello? Yeah.. Holy shit" Randy answered the phone.

Randy was in shock and dropped the phone then paused the video "Listen up, they found Principal Himbry dead. He was gutted and hung from the goal post on the football field".

They were all shocked and stunned for several minutes.

"So what are we waiting for?" Asked one teen.

"Lets get over there before they pry him down" exclaimed another teen.

They all left apart from Randy and sped off to the school in their cars leaving Randy tipsy in front of the movie.

Upstairs Billy and Sidney had just finished making love unknown to the danger they would all face.


	9. The Final Act

Sidney and Billy were putting their clothes back on after they had made love.

"Who did you call?" Sidney asked Billy out of the blue.

"What?" Billy asked tying his shoe laces.

"When you're arrested. You're allowed one phone call. Who did you call?" She asked.

"I called my dad" he answered.

"No Sheriff Burke called your dad I saw him" She replied.

"Yeah and when I called I didn't get an answer" He said.

"Uh huh" Sid not believing him.

"You don't still think it was me do you?" he asked.

"No but if it were you that would have been a good way to throw me off track. Using your one phone call to call me so I wouldn't think it was you" Sid explained.

Billy then stood up and leant across her and menacingly said " What do I have to do to prove to you I am not a killer?".

Suddenly Sidney sees a figure coming towards them. It's the killer wearing the costume. He grabs Billy and stabs him multiple times before he collapses on the floor covered in blood.

Sidney is covered in blood splatter and is sobbing. The killer then came towards her and she ran away.

Outside Tessa was sat drinking a bottle of beer when she heard screaming coming from round the other side of the house. She got up and put the bottle of beer on a wall and walked towards the screaming.

She could see Sidney with her hand over her face "Tess! Don't look!" Sidney exclaimed.

It was too late Tess had seen the dead body of her twin sister. Tatum was gone.

"OMG!!! Tate!!" Tess said sobbing.

"We have to go and get help!" Sidney said grabbing Tess's arm.

"We have to get Randy!" Tess said.

"And Stu" Sidney said.

"What about Billy?" Tess asked.

"He's dead" Sidney cried.

"Oh Sid" Tess cried hugging her best friend "I am so sorry".

"I'm so sorry about Tate" Sidney said.

"Come on we need to find Randy and Stu. And shit, Dewey is around here too. OMG!" Tess said hoping her brother was alright. She had just lost her sister, she could not lose her brother too.

Randy was still on the sofa out of it "Jamie, turn around, Jamie, Jamie" he said as he watched the scene in Halloween where Michael Myers is trying to find Laurie.

In the room the killer crept up behind Randy with the knife in their hand ready to stab Randy.

Meanwhile the two girls ran back to the frontdoor and the house and shouted "Randy!! Dewey!! Stu!!! Anyone!!".

But there was nobody there just Halloween playing to itself.

The girls ran back out and saw Gale's newsvan and ran over to it and banged on the door "Let us in!! help!!".

Kenny opened the door and let them in "What's going on?" He asked.

"The killer's here!!" Sidney exclaimed.

Their attention was drawn to the monitor. Randy was sat on the sofa and the killer came up behind him.

"Randy NOOOO!!" Tessa screamed.

"Behind you kid!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Randy!" Sidney cried out.

Kenny opened the side door of the van when the killer quickly sliced his throat open and he collapsed on the ground dead.

Both girls were in tears and scared.

"Come on ,we need to get out of here" Sidney said.

They both escaped out of the van. The killer had disappeared.

Dewey and Gale came running up the drive.

"I'll call for backup" Dewey said after they had found Sidney's father's car dumped in bushes up the road.

Gale rushed back to her van "Kenny!! Kenny!!" She shouted but he was not there.

She got into her van and noticed the windscreen was fogged over. She wiped it but whatever it was was outside so she used the windscreen wipers and blood was wiped everywhere.

She then drove off and Kenny's body fell down onto the windscreen from the roof. She screamed and drove off. She then stopped. "What's going on?" Randy said. He was alive. Gale in shock beat him over the head with her phone and he fell to the ground in pain.

Gale drove as fast as she could and Kenny's body fell off the van onto the ground and she crashed the van into a ditch when she spotted Sidney and Tessa in the road.

Both girls then ran back to the frontdoor and saw Dewey "Tess, Sidney" He said before collapsing on the ground with a knife in his back.

Then the killer came out of the front door and whipped the knife out of Dewey's back.

They then ran to Dewey's police car and locked themselves in it. Suddenly the dead body of Jason was thrown at the front of Dewey's car, he had his throat slashed.

"So that's where he went" Tess said finally knowing what happened to Jason.

Suddenly there was a jingling of keys. The killer had taken Dewey's car keys and was messing with the locks.

Tess found the police radio whilst Sidney tried to keep the car locks down "Hello I'm at Stu Macher's house on Turner Lane,please, he's going to try and kill us!!".

The killer quietly opened the tailgate door and grabbed Tessa round the neck and tried to strangle.

"Get out Sid, go get help" Tess said struggling to breath.

Sidney looked around for something heavy after she got out of the car and found a large rock lying on the ground so she picked it up and wacked the killer round the head forcing him to let go of Tess.

"Come on Tess" Sid said helping Tess out who was struggling to catch her breath.

The girls ran back to Dewey's body and Tessa grabbed the gun on his holster.

"Sidney!!! Tess!" Screamed Randy.

Sidney took the gun and held it out at Randy "Stop right there" she screamed.

"Don't shoot it's me. Tess, I love you. I would never hurt you, either of you. Please!!" Randy protested his innocence.

"Get back Randy" Tess said confused and heartbroken.

"I found Tatum, she's dead. I think Stu did it!" Randy shouted. He was limping after his earlier encounter with Gale.

Stu suddenly appeared out of nowhere "Don't listen to him. I didn't do it! He did".

"He's lying. He killed Tatum, Billy and Jason!" Randy said looking into Tessa's eyes begging her to believe him.

"Fuck you both!!" Sidney cried out locking both her and Tess inside the house.

There was a noise coming from upstairs, both girls looked up and to their shock and surprise Billy was alive!!!.

"OMG Billy!" Sidney cried as Billy rolled down the stairs.

She held him and said "I thought you were dead".

"I'll be alright. We gotta get help" He said.

Billy got up and went towards the front door.

"He's out there!" Sid said.

Tess was suspicious of the blood on Billy's shirt. "It's too red to be blood".

Randy was pounding on the door. Billy then let him in "Stu's flipped out, he's gone mad".

A small smile crept across Billy's face "We all go a little mad sometimes". Billy then shot Randy and sent him crashing into a wall and onto the floor.

Tess rushed over to Randy "Randy OMG are you ok?".

There was no response from him.

"It was you all this time. You killed Sid's mother. I was right!" Tess exclaimed.

"Anthony Perkins, psycho" Billy said before shooting Tess aswell and she fell ontop of Randy.

"You son of a bitch!" Sidney cried.

Billy licked some of the blood off him "Corn syrup, same stuff they used for pig's blood in Carrie".

She moved away and bumped into Stu "Stu help me please" she begged him.

He pulled out a cellular phone and voice changer and said "Surprise Sidney".

Stu was the other killer.

"Where do you think you're going Sid? We got a surprise for you" Billy said "What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost".

Stu then dragged her tied and gagged father into the room and planted the phone and voice changer on Neil.

"Daddy! Are you ok?" She asked him running towards him.

"Guess we won't be needing these anymore Sid" Stu smirked pointing to the phone and voice changer.

"Why are you doing this?" Sid asked them both.

"It's all part of the game"Stu answered.

"It's called Guess how I'm Gonna Die!" Billy exclaimed.

"Fuck you" Sid said back at them.

"We already played that game remember, you lost" Billy smirked. "Anyway it's an easy game, if you get it wrong you die".

"And if you get it right you die" Stu said.

"You're crazy both of you" Sid responded.

"The official term is psychotic"Stu said.

"You won't get away with this" Sid said.

"Really? Tell that to Cotton Weary. He was so easy to frame" Billy said.

"Watch a few movies, take a few notes, it was fun!!" Stu said psychotically.

"Why did you kill my mother?" Sid asked in tears.

"Why? WHY? She wants a motive well let's give her one. While your slut mother was fucking my father. She was the reason why my mother abandoned me" Billy said furiously. "We did her a favor Sid, she flashed her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone or something".

"Yeah we put her out of her misery, because let's face it, your mother was no Sharon Stone" Stu remarked.

"Maternal abandonment caused serious deviant behaviour. And fucked you up and made you have sex with a psychopath" Billy said.

"That's right and now you're no longer a virgin. But is she?" Stu said pointing to Tessa.

"How would I know?" Sid said crying.

"Just pretend this is all a scary movie. How do you think it's going to end?" Billy said grabbing Sid from behind and putting the knife against her throat.

Stu got all excited "Oh this is the best part. Why do you think we kept your father alive?".

"You know what today is? It's the anniversary of your mom's death. Congratulations we killed her exactly one year ago today" Billy said.

Billy then turned to face Stu with the knife in his hand "Ready?".

"Yeah" Stu said.

Billy then stabbed Stu.

"Jesus, that fucking hurt!" Stu exclaimed in pain. "Right my turn" Stu said taking the knife from Billy.

"Don't forget to stay to the side and don't cut too deep" Billy instructed him.

Stu then stabbed him in the stomach.

"Owww Jeez that hurt" Billy exclaimed "Got the ending figured out yet Sid?".

"Come on Sid, think about it. Your father is the chief suspect. We cloned his cellular. The evidence is right there" Stu stated.

"What if your father snapped? Your mother's anniversary set him off on a killing spree and killed everyone" Billy said.

"Except for Billy and me. We were left for dead" Stu added.

"And then he kills you and shoots himself in the head, perfect ending" Billy said feeling satisfied.

"You sick fucks have seen one too many scary movies" Sid said.

"Don't blame the movies, movies don't create psychos, movies make psychos more creative" Billy shouted before plunging the knife into Stu again.

"I can't take anymore Billy. I'm feeling woozy" Stu said weak.

"Get the gun and I'll untie pops" Billy said.

"Where is the gun?" Stu asked not being able to find it.

"It's on the table" Billy said.

"No it isn't" Stu said.

Billy looked for himself "Where the fuck is it?" he said after looking.

"Right here asshole" Gale said holding the gun at Billy and Stu.

"I thought she was dead" Billy observed Gale.

"She looked dead, still does" Stu said.

"I've got an ending for you. The reporter left for dead in the newsvan comes to, stumbles on you two dipshits, finds the gun, fumbles your plan and saves the day" Gale said still pointing the gun at them.

"I like that ending" Sid said.

The two guys lunge at Gale, she went to fire the gun but to her mistake the safety was on. They knock her out by whacking the door in her head.

Billy then grabbed the gun from her.

"Where the fuck is she?" Billy asked Stu seeing Sidney had gone.

"I don't know Billy" Stu said in a lot of pain.

Suddenly the phone rang. Billy picked it up "Hello?" he said.

"Are you alone in the house?" Sidney said pretending to be a killer.

"You bitch, where the fuck are you?" Billy said angrily.

"Not so fast, we're going to play a game. It's called who just called the police and reported your sorry motherfucking ass?" Sidney shouted.

"FInd her you fucking dipshit!" Billy said losing control and getting more and more angrier.

"I can't. You cut me too deep. I think I'm dying here" Stu said bleeding from his mouth.

Billy threw him the phone "Talk to her".

"Hello" Stu said weakily.

"So Stu what's your motive? Billy's got one. The police are on their way. What are you going to tell them?" Sid asked.

"Peer pressure.. I'm far too sensitive" Stu said.

Billy stormed back into the room and grabbed the phone back off Stu "I'm gonna rip you up bitch like I did with your mother!!".

"You gotta find me first, you pansy-ass mommy's boy" Sid exclaimed.

Billy went back in the lounge and started ripping up the furniture and trashing the place in order to find Sidney. Suddenly a ghost face figure came out of a cupboard and stabbed Billy with an umbrella. He went down on the ground.

Sidney then ripped the mask off her face and threw it on Billy's body disgusted.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind by Randy "Shit Sid". He had blood all over his green t-shirt. He then saw Tess lying there also covered in blood and weeped holding her "Wake up Tess, come on!".

"Rand" Sidney said putting her arm around him for comfort.

Sidney stood up and walked into the kitchen where she was grabbed by a weak Stu. She grabbed hold of a kitchen knife and stabbed him in the heart killing him instantly.

She went back to Randy and Tess.

"I'm so sorry Randy" Sid said crying.

Randy was still crying and holding the dead body of the woman he loved.

Sidney went over to her father and untied him. Gale also came round and Sidney helped her stand.

The police arrived shortly later. To everyone's happiness Dewey and Tessa were still alive and were taken in an ambulance to hospital to be treated for their injuries.

And Gale got her story.


	10. Moving On

It had been just over a week since the Woodsboro Murders had been solved. It had resulted in 8 deaths.

Steven Orth, Casey Becker, Arthur Himbry, Tatum Riley, Jason Scott, and Kenneth Jones had their lives taken by Stuart Macher and Billy Loomiss.

They two had lost their lives.

The survivors Sidney Prescott, Randy Meeks, Tessa Riley, Gale Weathers and Dewey Riley had to heal and begin to move on with their lives.

Dewey had an operation to fix a damaged nerve. He would have a limp for a while.

Randy had a small operation to remove the bullet from his chest and would have what he affectionatly call a "love scar" for the rest of his life.

Tessa lost some blood but she was fine. Her issues were psychological.

Sidney was healing.

Gale had left Woodsboro without saying goodbye to Dewey.

Tess had left the hospital and locked herself in her room and didn't want to see anything.

Even Randy wasn't allowed to see her despite being her boyfriend. He didn't know what to do. Nobody did.

A few weeks later it was graduation day. Tessa awoke early that day and decided she was going for Tatum.

She got dressed in her graduation robes and went downstairs to see Dewey and their mom sat at the breakfast table. Dewey had his crutches next to him.

"Morning Tess" Dewey gave her a small smile.

"Hey" she whispered quietly. She couldn't even face attending Tatum's funeral. So for her to be out of her room and ready for her graduation was a massive step forward for her.

Dewey was dressed in a smart suit and their mother was also dressed smartly.

Dewey drove them to the school.

"You got talk to Randy. He's been beside himself" Dewey said.

"I know and I will" Tess smiled.

Tessa took her seat next to Randy and Sidney. His eyes lit up to see her.

"Hey" he smiled and rubbed her back.

"We need to talk after" she said shushing up.

"Today we are here to celebrate the graduation of 95. But before we do let's take a moment to remember the lives of our fine Principal Himbry who always cared for all our welfare and successes". The lady spoke.

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"For our fellow students who aren't here today and should be. Steven Orth, Casey Becker, Tatum Riley and Jason Scott".

Everyone again was silent. Sidney and Tess had tears in their eyes thinking of Casey and Tatum.

Randy gently consoled both of them.

"Now time to read names" the lady spoke "Sidney Prescott"

Everyone clapped when she went up on stage.

"Tessa Riley".

Randy whistled and cheered.

"Randy Meeks".

The three of them had graduated Woodsboro High. It was now time to think about the future.

After graduation Sidney had been taken home by Dewey and Tess and Randy were talking.

"I understand Tess if you need space" he said to her.

"Thanks Randy. I just can't be with any guy right now. I got to figure things out" she said hoping to not hurt him.

"I get it". He smiled.

"Thanks" she said.

"I'll wait aslong as it takes for you to figure things" he said.

"Come to college with us" Tessa said.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Me and Sid have been accepted to Windsor College. I'm doing film theory and she's doing drama" Tessa explained.

"Film theory sounds perfect. My two favorite things, you and movies" he smirked.

A few weeks later Randy had also been accepted.

The three of them were off to a fresh start together. They were going to be able to put the Woodsboro Murders in the past and move on with their lives.

Was this the end or just the beginning?

Thank you so much for reading this. The summary sucks. Scream has been my favourite movie for ages. And I have always wanted to write about it. I hope you enjoyed it. I changed bits and added lots to create my own version. Please stay tuned for part 2 of I Was Born To Love You which will take place at Windsor College xxxxx


End file.
